


Song of the Heart

by darumasama



Series: AUctober [22]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, High School, M/M, Music, both Nico and Will sing and play piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: AuctoberOctober 22nd - MusicWill lost the music inside him until the new kid brought it back.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	Song of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the lateness. I had to go to my dad's to help him with stuff. But hey, finished the ghost AU and now this is done. Woot woot. Tomorrow is the Wild west... don't really know what I am going to do with that prompt, but we will see. I open for suggestions!

October 22nd - Music

Will loved to listen to his mother singing as a child. She had that classical beautiful voice that could fill the room. She taught him everything there was to know about music, even how to play the guitar and piano at a very young age. However, the music was lost to him when she passed. She had been driving home from the country bar she worked at when a drunk driver hit her. He never sang or played for anyone after that. It was as if the music inside of him disappeared from the world with his mother. All the happiness it once brought him, gone.

He didn’t even really listen to music anymore which was why he actively avoided passing the music room during school. He stayed after school to study in the library to stay away from the chaotic life he had back home at his aunt and uncle’s house. Mainly because his cousin insisted on going through that rebellious teenage phase of blasting his music so loud the entire house shook. So Will stayed away from the house as long as possible, but now the library was closed so he was on his way home. As he passed by the music room, the sweet sound of the piano could be heard inside. The only reason why he ever came near the music room was because no one stayed this late to practice in there. So when he heard a beautiful piano melody coupled with a soft foreign voice, he stopped in his tracks. 

His eyes closed as he let the music wash over him for the first time in years. There was something so soothing by the voice and melody. Like all music it made him remember how much he missed his mother. Yet there was something oddly soothing that made the pain more bearable. Like he wasn’t alone. When the song ended he could hear barely audible sobs coming from the music room. His feet were already moving him towards the door before he could even think about what he was doing.

A pair of shocked teary brown eyes looked at him as he entered. The air was silent as Will stared at the boy seated at the piano. He had only seen him once, but if he remembered correctly about what Lou Ellen had told him, the boy was the new transfer student. Seemingly getting over the shock of being caught, the boy hurriedly wiped his face, grabbed his stuff and rushed out the door.

“Wait!” Will shouted as he easily caught up to the boy. “Are you okay?”

“Leave me alone,” the boy said, hands shoved in his pockets, shoulders hunched, head down as he picked up the pace. Even though the boy was a good deal shorter than him, he was quite fast. For once in his life, Will was glad to have long legs in order to keep up with the boy.

“I’m Will,” Will said lamely not knowing what else to say, but wanting so badly to get to the know the boy that lit the fire of music inside him once more.

“Go away,” the boy said. So Will just stopped as he watched the boy disappear around the corner of a building. The boy was clearly upset, so he would just have to wait until tomorrow to talk to him. Maybe his own music could help the boy, just like the boy’s music had helped him. For the first time in so long, he wanted sing and play the piano and he had the new kid to thank for that.

***

Will assumed it would have been easy to befriend the new kid. Oh how wrong he had been. The new kid, whose name he later learned to be Nico di Angelo, was extremely quiet and didn’t hang around anyone other than his half-sister Hazel and his older cousin, Jason. He would walk away from anyone that tried to talk to him unless it was a teacher. Other than between classes, he was always with either Hazel or Jason, sometimes talking softly to them. The teachers seemed to leave him be even not calling on him during class or not having participate in group activities. Will’s best friend Lou Ellen wouldn’t stop complaining about how unfair it was since she shared a single class with Nico. Will told her that the teachers probably had their reasons and to be nice which would earn him an eye roll.

Everyday after the library closed, Will would wander by the music room to see if he could catch Nico in there once again. Nothing. He even tried different times after school, but still nothing. He did, however, make friends with the music teacher, Ms. Franzien. She said he could use the piano or the room until six because that was when she went home. When he told her he didn’t quite feel comfortable with people watching him, she simply said that he could use the piano in the practice room if he pleased. So now, instead of going to the library, he now went to the music room to play the piano and sing. Part of him hoped that if he continued to go there that eventually Nico would show up again.

One day, while he was playing and singing softly to himself a small gasp made him stop to look up. There stood Nico, the boy that had brought music back to him. The boy that he had been trying to befriend to thank him for the beautiful song he played. There was a moment of silence between them before Will scooted over on the piano chair and pat the open spot next to him. Brown eyes regarded him warily for a second, glancing between him and the open spot.

“Are you sure?” Nico asked in such a soft voice that Will almost missed it.

Will just smiled and nodded. “I was hoping you would come around here again.” He looked down at the keys with a fond smile. “When I heard you play and sing that one time, it was just so beautiful. It made me want to pick music up again even though I have avoided it for years because it made me miss my mom.” He looked back up to those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Nico just stood there looking at him as if trying to determine if it was best to stay or run away.

“Thank you,” Will said softly. “For bringing music back to me.”

“You’re welcome,” Nico mumbled quietly as he slowly took a few steps forward before sitting down next to Will in front of the piano.

“Would you like me to continue playing?” Will asked and smiled when Nico simply nodded. He didn’t feel comfortable just yet playing and singing in front of people, but for some reason Nico was different. So he started to play one of his mother’s songs, allowing the music to flow into him. He closed his eyes, the keys and melody long ago burned into his mind before he started to sing. Once the song was finished, a small smile on his lips, he opened his eyes and turned to Nico.

Nico had his eyes closed peacefully with just the hint of a smile upon his lips. Those brown eyes opened as he shakily pulled his hands out of his pockets. Delicate fingers traced over a few of the keys before he started to play the melody that Will had heard that day. Eventually, his soft voice joined, singing in the same foreign language as before.

Will closed his eyes and let the music wash over him like a calming breeze. Nico’s voice, while soft, was so beautiful, perfectly matching the melody. Even though Will didn’t understand the words, it reminded him of all the happy memories he had of his mother. All the times they would laugh and sing together. He missed her so much, but she lived in through the music. He had forgotten that and Nico helped remind him. When the song finished, he wiped the tears from his cheeks. A gently hand touched his shoulder, making him look into understanding brown eyes. 

He chuckled softly through his tears, “Thank you. That song is so beautiful.”

“Yours was too,” Nico replied softly, his hands now folded into his lap, eyes looking down at them. “I... I’m sorry for running away.”

“It’s okay,” Will said with a smile. “Would you like to play with me some more?” He watched Nico chew on his bottom lip a bit, his hands slightly shaking before he nodded. Will turned to the side to go through his backpack and pull out the duet he wrote with his mom before she passed. Gently, he placed the sheet music on the stand before hovering his fingers above the keys.

“It’s a duet.”

Nico looked at the sheet music, eyes darting back as forth as he scanned the notes and lyrics. Once again, he brought his hands above the keys to the piano. He looked to Will with a small smile before nodding. The two of them played the opening of the song as if they had practiced it a thousand times. When it was time to sing, their voices seemed to mix perfectly together. As the song continued he could keep the grin off his face and one look at Nico, he was the same. The song eventually ended, but the smiles on their faces remained. 

“Thank you,” Nico said, pushing some hair behind his ear, a hint of a blush upon his cheeks. “I... I haven’t felt so happy for a while.”

“Me either,” Will answered as he slowly took Nico’s hands in his own. “I’m glad to have found you my muse.”

“I’m no muse,” Nico replied, his face lighting up red.

“You are to me,” Will smiled. “Can we be friends and do this more often?”

Nico smiled nervously, “I would like that.”

“Good, because I wasn’t planning on taking no for an answer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think or if you have suggestions for the Wild West. XD


End file.
